Naruto: the All Knowing
by yaoi's of Naruto
Summary: Exactly as the title indicates. StrongNaruto, confusingness and all that stuff. Give me a break, this is hard to write. Probably no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

My life is completely boring. I will tell you all that right now. Yes, people have tried to kill me so many times that I have lost count and there are all of the times in the future as well that I have seen. There is the death of the Hokage that still has to come with the attack from Otogakure and my fight with the Ichibi and his Jinchuuriki. There will be a war that has all of the villages on the same side that ends in us fighting one person and one tailed beast, the ten tailed. There is Sasuke getting cursed, leaving, killing the snake sannin, killing Itachi, joining the Akatsuki, meeting the past hokages and then helping the shinobi on our side. There is the worlds destruction is many millenniums to come as well as the loss of chakra. Then there is also the past that I have seen. So much stuff had happened with the Sage of Six Paths and his mother, as well as his sons. Then there is the creation of all of the kekkei genkai and of the birth of the Biju. The other wars and bloodline purges. There are rarely anomalies that you aren't able to see, but you can never know when those come up. One of these is in a different universe- where many people do not have strong spiritual energy- when one Urameshi Yusuke jumped in front of a car to save a kid. Not even an All Knowing knew that would happen. But that's all in the past.

There is also Fate, Destiny, and Future. All three are annoying little suckers. Fate, though powerful and defining, can be changed. Destiny is set in stone and diamond. Nearly impossible to change- even the smallest of amounts. Also, many people misinterpret Destiny. Last is the most unpredictable one. Future. The future is ever changing. With every decision someone makes, their future is redefined. Moving one finger at a different time than what you had wanted, going a different way down the street because you changed your mind. Even one thought can change everything. That's why I both love and hate Future. Mainly because I see every different outcome of what people could do, not after they have done it. Actually, it's more like I saw it all. Right once I was born I had this power. All of that information forced it's way into my mind that exact moment. Everything that has happened and everything that will happen. People would kill for this power, and I would kill to get rid of it. But that's never happening. It just isn't an outcome.

Yes, I want to be able to live a normalish life. But, even if my power's gone, my knowledge will still be there. It's already in my head and is never coming out.

Who am I? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the only All Knowing ever in the past 5,000 years. Yes, there have been others, but few. The Sage of Six Paths was only a little way off from being one of us. I know. Hyuuga Neji is also close, but he is leaning too close to Fate. The person that is able to become All Knowing is the few people that are able to stay right in the center of the three at all times. If you don't, your power is gone. This is something you are born with but is still able to change over time. I might work with Neji to make him one of us, that's one outcome.

The Sage almost made it there by himself. Sadly he began leaning back towards Future when he was also more towards Destiny, completely destroying any chance he had. Fate hadn't been very happy when he did that.

Anyways, back to my main point. The All Knowing isn't a bloodline, if you didn't catch that. It's something an individual gains and can never lose. It it's a double edged sword that only those who are in the center of the three powers gain. And there are those who break it. Actually, that's not exactly true. All of the All Knowing can do this, so I don't know what another will do and I don't know who else will be like me. I just can't wait for one of these people to come. The only problem is, I don't know when one will show up. And I hate waiting.


	2. not a chapter

Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry this isn't an update but for the past three weeks my dad has been a retard and has taken away my computer (and for a while my phone) so I haven't been able to update anything. He gave it back for about 3 days (I got one story updated) before taking it away again. Sorry about this again! I'll update when I'm able to!


End file.
